Hidden Past
by kawaii popcorn desu
Summary: Kagome has kept a secret...Her father was abusive. When the police took him away, she vowed never to tell anyone.8 years later he's released from jail and she is hoping he has changed. Not telling the rest of the group about her past, she asks to go back.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed for the 17th time that day. Her father was coming home in 4 days, and she was hoping he had changed. When she was 9, she had a younger sister. It was obvious to the whole family that her dad only liked her sister, that she was his favorite. When she died, her father changed. He became abusive, and started to hit her. He would yell at her for everything bad that happened in his life. He had brainwashed Kagome so much, that she believed him and thought it was all her fault that everything happened. When Souta and Mama found out, they immediately called the police, and her father was taken away, but not forever. He was coming back in four days. She half wanted to go home and see if he changed, maybe 8 years in jail changed him, maybe he was kind again, fun again, happy again. Maybe he wouldn't hit her this time. Her other half told her to stay her. To stay with Inuyasha. He would protect her from her father. She could act as if everything was okay. But deep down, she knew it wasn't ok. Her father was coming home in four days, and she needed to be there.

During Dinner

"Are you ok Kagome? You haven't eaten anything at all today, in fact all you've done is sigh. Is something the matter?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, um I'm fine I guess. Inuyasha, do you think I could go back to my era?"

"What? You were just there a week ago! (that's when she found out her dad was coming back, of course inuyasha and the others don't know) Why do you need to go back again?" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's just… well my dad is coming back in four days and I really want to be there when he comes back." Kagome replied. Her reply was met with silence. No one else in the group knew she had a dad. They all though he was dead or something.

"You—you have a dad?" Inuyasha asked, sort of in shock."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well duh, I sort of need a dad to be born!" (wow inuyasha can be a bit dense.)

"Well then where was he all this time? How come I never met him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was silent. Her memories were coming back. Memories of what her father said just before he left.

"_It's all your fault! It was because you were a bad girl! Because of you I have to go now!" _He had yelled at her.

Realizing that everyone was staring at her, she looked down so that her bangs were covering her eyes, and in a small quiet voice that none of the group heard her use before

"He left… because I was a bad girl."

Inuyasha looked shocked. This was a Kagome he had never seen. This Kagome looked… Scared. She was timid. He wasn't used to seeing her so, well, so weak. Neither were the rest of the group, because Sango set her bowl down, and gave Kagome a comforting hug. When Inuyasha looked up, he saw that Miroku was staring at him, when he remembered the question that Kagome had asked.

"Feh. You can go. You have one week." Inuyasha said, deciding to bee generous and let her have more time with her father, instead of three days.

He didn't know that she wanted to spend as little time as possible there.

**Well, this is my new fic that I'm starting! Im not really good at summaries, or good at coming up with chapter titles, but you get the idea, right? Well…. I really hope that this fic will be a success, and your help will encourage that! Please review, let me know what you think! Who knows… if I'm evil enough kagome may die…. shifty eyes… but you'll only find out if you review! So review! Please! ;)**

**Also, kagome's dead sister isn't important, only as the trigger to her dad's abusive side. So just ignore her or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later

"Bye everyone! I'll see you in a week!" Kagome said, before jumping down the well. A flash of blue and then silence indicated that she was gone. The group could see that her smile was fake, but they couldn't figure out why. Why wouldn't Kagome want to see her father?

"Miroku… Don't you think that Kagome seemed a bit… empty?" Sango asked. It was true. Kagome hardly ate any of her food. They couldn't figure out why, and when they asked her she would just reply that she wasn't hungry, except lately it seemed she was _never_ hungry. They all noticed, but they didn't know what to do. They all tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't. Maybe her dad would cheer her up…. At least that's what they thought, and hoped. (how wrong they are!)

"Yes, she did, but what could we do? We tried, and it didn't work. Maybe her dad will be able to cheer her up." Miroku replied.

"But she stated being all depressed and stuff when she found out her dad was coming back. Maybe something bad happened, and she's not telling us everything." Sango said.

"Feh. I think your all overreacting. Kagome's fine. She can take care of herself." Inuyasha said, all though he was also worried about Kagome. What if they are right? What if Kagome is in danger? Inuyasha shook the feeling off.

"Come on dinner's ready. I'm gonna eat all the ramen if you don't come." Shippo said coming up to them.

"Oh no you don't runt!" Inuyasha shouted, all thoughts about Kagome forgotten. It could wait, couldn't it? Sango and Miroku stared at each other before shaking their heads. Inuyasha had such a small attention spam.

With Kagome

"Kagome honey! You're here!" Kagome's mom exclaimed (she will now be referred to as Mama. And her dad will be called Kori—it means ice….)

"Yea mom, I wanted to meet dad when he comes home tomorrow." Kagome said, putting up a small smile. Mama's face became serious.

"Kagome sweetie you do know that if he starts to hit you again, you should tell jichan or me right away, you know that right?"

"Of course Mama, I promise." Kagome replied. "Where's Souta? Is he still at school?"

Mama smiled again.

"Yes, he should be home in an hour or so though. You can go pack in the mean time, I'll prepare something for you to eat."

"It's ok Mama, I'm not hungry. I-uh, I ate before I came here." Kagome said, lying. She remembered that her father would constantly tell her how ugly she was, how fat and stupid she was. She hadn't eaten for a week after the first time he told her that. Now that he was coming back, Kagome wanted to try and make a good impression this time. Maybe then he wouldn't abuse her. Maybe then he would accept her. Mama saw right through her lie, and suspected that she knew why her daughter wasn't eating.

"Nonsense, I'll make some rice balls for you and Souta. They should be ready when he comes home from school." Mama said before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Kagome smiled a bit. That was so like her mom, always able to tell when she or Souta was lying, although it wasn't usually that often. Turning around so that she could go in and unpack, she thought that maybe- just maybe- they could be a normal happy family. She quickly shook the feeling away. There was no way that they would be able to be normal. No, she couldn't just forget about what her father did to her. She only hoped, that he had changed. That he wouldn't abuse her verbally, physically, or mentally, or in any way. She wanted a normal dad, one that would be happy when she got an A+ on a test, not rip it up and tell her she's useless. She hoped that all those years in prison changed him, they even released him a year early due to good behavior (he was supposed to be in prison for 9 years and its only been 8) She smiled. Of course he had to have changed, he was released early because he was good, because he had changed. She smiled some more, a real smile, and headed in to pack. She wanted everything to be perfect when her dad came home.

**so what do you think? Some of you might be a bit confused, so just ask me the question if you have it in either a review or email. it doesn't matter how, but I want you to be happy and understand whats going on and stuff. Also, you find out why kagome's not eating…Um… that's really it for this authors note. In case you don't know jichan means grandpa, and like I said Kori means ice… cant think of anything else to say… bye for now! (oh and review!) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome calm down! He isn't going to be here for at least another hour, why don't you find something to do in the mean time?" Mama asked. It was the next day and Kori (remember… that's her dad!) was due back at 2:30 and it was already 1:30. Of course, Kagome had slept in and woken up at 11, so she was to hurrying find an outfit that would be sure to please her dad. (yea it's the weekend… Saturday to be exact)

"I know Mama, but I can't find anything to wear! Think I have enough time to go to the mall and buy a new outfit real quick? I outgrew most of my clothes, and we never got any new ones since I was at the feudal era most of the time." Kagome said in a rush.

"Well… If you hurry I think you might. Remember, be back by 2:15 so you can change and such." Mama replied with a smile. "Here's some money if you need any."

Kagome hugged Mama. "Thanks Mama!" Mama just smiled at her daughter's retreating form.

Back In The Feudal Era

"Inuyasha, why don't you stop sulking and come help with lunch!" Shippo asked, hopping up the tree to sit next to the amber-eyed man/hanyou. Shippo was the only one that sort of understood why Inuyasha was so sulky when Kagome was gone, and that's because he felt the same way. Sango and Miroku both thought it was because he missed Kagome, and that was true, except that wasn't the real reason he was so sulky. Just like Shippo, Inuyasha felt that every time Kagome went back to her time, it was as if she was saying _'Ha ha, I'm going back to my time and when this quest is over I'm going to stay there and you'll never see me again!'_ He didn't like it, but he wanted her to be happy and he knew she was when she was back in her own era. That's why he would let her go every time she asked. He tried to act like he didn't care and that she was just a shard detector. He wanted to keep some of his pride when she returned back to her time for good.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"When do yo think Kagome will come back?" Shippo asked softly.

"I—I don't know Shippo."

"I hope she comes back soon."

'_Me too…'_

Back with Kagome

"Kagome?"

"Kags is that you?"

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around in the direction of three voices and mentally groaned. Just what she need, her school friends coming to her now.

"Hey Eri, Yuka, Ayumi." She relied politely, nodding in their direction.

"Hey girl, what's up? Are you shopping? Want to join us? We were just about to go see a movie." Yuka asked.

"Umm, no thanks Yuka, I have to be home soon." Kagome replied.

"SO, what happened between you and Mr. possessive this time?" Eri asked. Kagome froze.

"What—what makes you think something happened?"

"Well, it's just that every time you come back, you had a fight or something with him. Did anything happen this time?"

"Uh, no. I'm just spending time with my family. Can't I do that anymore?" Kagome asked. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Well, we better go now, the movies gonna start soon. See you later Kag-chan!" Ayumi piped in, before Er or Yuka could make the conversation even more uncomfortable for Kagome.

'_Ayumi to the rescue!'_ Kagome thought. That wasn't the first time Ayumi had rescued her from her other friends.

"You're right Ayumi! Well, we better go. Bye Kagome!" Yuka called out.

"Yea bye!" Eri said, seemingly forgotten about what they were talking about earlier.

"Uhhh… bye?" Kagome said, but they were already gone. Kagome glanced at her watch.

2:24.

'_Shit!'_

**Well? What do you think? Im so glad that this was a big hit, a lot of people favorited this fic and I that makes me feel all fuzzy inside! Don't forget to review, let me know what you think! Or if oits easier just send me an email. Also, im posting this and my other fic on so if you see something like a thanks to reviewers or something it might be for mediaminer reviewers. Vice versa with hope you enjoyed the chapter! And just to say, my chapters will usually be about 2 pages, sorry if its short but I lead a very busy life!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_You BITCH!" Kori shouted at her._

_Kagome winced as she fell against the wall._

"_You thought you could keep it a secret didn't you?"_

_Another slap_

"_I'm sorry, daddy! I really am! I was just lending him a pencil!"_

_Another slap to the face. That one would definitely bruise._

"_You liar! You were flirting with him! Don't you remember what I told you! NO friends and no boyfriend!"_

"_I remember! He isn't my boyfriend!"_

_Another slap, this time it was on her arm._

"_Don't talk back to me!"_

_A slap._

_Kagome welcomed the darkness._

Kagome shivered at the memory. That was when her father beat her, three days before he was arrested. Kagome wrapped her jacket tightly around her. She was so late, she was almost there now. Another five minutes and she'd be there. She mostly just had to climb the stairs. It should be illegal to have so many stairs! Kagome winced as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. (she's halfway up the stairs now….. lets just say that she ran very quickly…..)

"KAGOME!!"

It was her father.

But this time his voice sounded different. It sounded sincere, like he actually cared for Kagome. She was only 15 minutes late, she couldn't be in that much trouble though, right?

"Dad, is that you?" Kagome asked, slightly uncertain.

"Of course it is! Who did you think I was?" He replied.

"Oh, no one really, I guess it's just a surprise, since you were gone because of….." Kagome trailed off. How do tell your dad that he was gone because he abused her? It was a bit awkward……..

Kori's face softened. "Kagome dear, you know that I'm really sorry about…..the past…. I was just upset I suppose. It'll never happen again. I promise."

Kagome looked up at him. "Never again?" She whispered.

"Never again."

"Oh! Kagome! There you are! I see you've met your father, again." Mama shouted across the courtyard. Kagome and Kori turned around.

"Hey Mama! I'm sorry I was late, I ran into Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"That's ok dear. There'll be some cake and tea inside if you want any." Mama replied.

"Arigato Mama." Kagome responded. She was about to turn and go inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are they?" Kori asked his daughter.

"Who? Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi? They're my friends." Kagome said.

And Kagome saw it.

Anger flashed across her father's eyes.

And she knew that his abusive side would return.

And that she would never be able to escape it.

**OK! I know it's still short, but I have serious writers block (just ask my friend! I keep complaining to her about it….. D) yea, her dad is still gonna be abusive, but mama, Souta, and Jiisan won't know about it. Umm…… don't forget to review! Im SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!! Its just with school and all I got so busy! Heres the thing though. Im gonna try and have an update day where I write and update a chapter for each of my fics (except for betrayed trust on I sorta gave up on that one. I guess ill work on that when the others are all finished) I still need to decide on a day though. Not Monday, Sunday, Wednesday, or Thursday. So on any other day, expect and update for all my fics! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up, class is almost over!" Eri whispered as she nudged the sleeping Kagome. Kagome started to mumble 5 more minutes, but she quickly realized where she was and shot up straight in her seat just as the bell rang. Great. Her next class was writing class with Yuka and Ayumi, poor Eri had math class that period. It had been two days since Kagome had returned home. Although her father hasn't been abusing her, he has been staring at her, but his eyes… they were different this time. Before they held pure hatred, now they held more… something she couldn't recognize, yet at least. She continued to walk in silence as she walked to Writing alone. When she entered the room she was surprised to see it was nearly empty, just Hojo, the teacher, and a few other students. Choosing a seat near the window, she saved two seats for her friends. The bell rang and a red-faced Yuka and Ayumi rushed in, having just returned from history class on the other side of the room. Since they were last though, they had to sit in the front leaving Kagome alone.

"Ok class, today we will be writing an essay. There is a topic on the board, when I lift the cover you will have the rest of the period to write ad turn it in. It doesn't matter how long it is, or how short it is. You may begin." And with that the teacher lifted the cover off the board, revealing a single word.

'Why?'

Murmurs ran through the room, what kind of topic is that? For a while there were no pencils moving, when a single person picked up their pencil, wrote for a while, then stood and turned it in. Everyone stared as the student walked up after about 20 minutes of class, she was done and they hadn't even started, who could write anything on that topic?

Kagome spent a lot of time thinking. Why. Why what? The topic was just so… strange. She spent time thinking of what kind of answer she could do, when it came to her. Writing down her thoughts she finished soon, less then a minute. She stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk, set her paper down, and walked back to her desk to start her math homework. Everyone was staring at her, she was the first person done. The teacher looked at what she wrote. He reread it multiple times.

"What did she say?" Hojo asked him. The teacher looked up at the class, still a bit dazed by Kagome's answer.

"Never mind that, continue with your essay, this is worth 100 points just to say." He replied. As more time passed, more people started to write. When the bell rang the rest of the class turned in their essays while Kagome put away her finished math homework. Now she had no homework, and she finished the last of her test next period. Maybe she could go back to the feudal era tomorrow or later today, then she could escape her father's stares. Sighing she walked out to her next class.

The teacher stood from his desk after the last of his class left, that was his last class for that day. '_That Higurashi girl is really something, missed all that school and she still wrote the best essay today.'_ He thought in shock. He walked up to the board and wrote down Kagome's answer for the next day.

'Why

Why not?'

VVVV

**Sorry, I know its really short and doesn't really have to do with the story, but I heard that before and that it was pretty cool…..you find out what's happening with kagome and her dad though, and she is gonna leave, but trouble will happen! SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! But I've been busy, and sick. I HATE MONO!!!!! Im better now though, don't know when the next update will be though….,maybe a couple of days, maybe more… idk… hope you liked it! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome ran towards the well, frantically looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following her, mainly her father. She replayed what had just happened in her head as she stopped to catch her breath near Goshinboku. Her father…he…he _hit _her. It wasn't the first time either. He had hit her before, the same day she had written her essay for English. She let it off the hook though, it was just one time. But this time, this time was different. He did more then just hit her this time. She didn't want to think about it though. She shivered again, and turned her head just in time to see her father running towards her. Mama and Souta had gone grocery shopping while Jichan was out at bingo night with one of his old college friends. She knew this because he kept saying how he was going to win the shrine lots of money, not that she really believed him. She started running again, and was grateful for the fact that she had been fighting demons for two years; otherwise she would have never been able to make it to the well while outrunning her father.

"Come back here you bitch!" She heard him shouting at her. It was loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough that people would here from below the steps. Picking up her speed, she continued to run. (I know, I make it sound like its so far away!)

When she reached the well house, she was out of breath. She realized she had forgotten her bag, but quickly brushed that away when she heard her father coming closer. She went inside the well house and stared down the well. She never got to say bye to anyone, if she left she would need to return soon, since she didn't have any of her supplies. She couldn't tell anyone about her father though; her mother seemed to be so in love again. Souta was looking at him like a true father, only Jichan seemed to actually remember what had happened. She knew if she told on him, her mother would agree with her, but still be upset, and Souta would be extremely upset. They would be a broken family. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door start to open. Without another thought she jumped into the well just as Kori (remember, that's her dad!) walked in. He thought he saw her jump into the well. Smirking he walked up to the brim and looked down.

There was Kagome, looking shocked, almost like she thought jumping down an old abandoned well would save her. He smirked even more when she looked up and gasped.

"Hello Kagome."

(I'm so evil!)

VVVV

"Damn it! Why isn't she back yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Kagome said she would be gone longer then usual." Sango said; a weak attempt to calm him down.

"That was then! It's been more then 5 days! If she doesn't get her ass her, then I'll go bring her back myself!"

Suddenly Miroku brought his staff down on Inuyasha's head. "You will do no such thing. Do you not remember the state that Lady Kagome was in before she left? I think she needs to spend more time with her family. At least there she can try and be happy and be what she calls a normal girl."

Inuyasha growled. Of course he remembered how Kagome was before she left, and he hoped he never had to see her like that again. He thought that by now Kagome would be fine, and if not then he could cheer her up, as long as he didn't screw up like he usually did. "Are you saying that she isn't happy here, monk?"

Miroku quickly shook his head, not wanting to anger the hanyou more. "Of course not, I meant that when Kagome is upset and leaves to her time, she usually returns happier."

The rest of the group pondered this and agreed with Miroku. They decided it wasn't a big deal, Kagome probably just missed her dad. She was the only one in their group that still had one. Sango sighed as she dished out dinner for everyone. They needed their strength, something told her the next day would be troublesome. Maybe it was woman's intuition?

**Ok, its still short, but on word it takes up a page and a half. Im really tired now and have a high school exam coming up, so my next update will take a while, now that I need to actually study. I will definitely have an update on December 2, and I will try my best to update before then. So why cant kagome get through the well? The horror! Youll find out next chapter though, whenever that is. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Kagome felt was when she jumped down the well was relief. Then shock and horror came next. When she hit the ground harder then usually, she knew something wrong must have happened, _because she wasn't in the feudal era._ She couldn't figure out why, until her father smirked. It was almost as if his smirk brought her back to reality. She didn't have it. Not at that moment at least. She left it in her bag…on her desk...in her room…not with her. She mentally slapped herself. Why wasn't she wearing it? She _always_ wore it. How could she have forgotten the Shikon Jewel! Now it would cost her, she wasn't sure how just yet, but she knew it would cost her—a lot.

VVVV

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! We need your help!" Shippo cried, jumping up and down on the branch that Inuyasha lay on. He sleepily opened his eyes, upset at being awoken so early and rudely, but Shippo no less.

"What is it?" He half mumbled, his body still waking up.

"One of the village women found a girl in the river! She was dead, except she was killed by a demon! Kaede said that we should see if we can kill the demon before it hurts anyone else!" Shippo cried out again, before jumping off the branch and heading off to the forest. "Come on Inuyasha! Let's go!"

Inuyasha fully woke up when he heard demon. He wasn't sure who 'we' was for searching and killing the demon, but a quick sniff with his nose gave him his answer. Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara were in the direction Shippo was heading. Jumping down the branch, he quickly followed Shippo. He didn't notice that he was going farther and farther away from the well, and he didn't smell the faint scent of tears

VVVV

"Come on Kagome, surely you didn't _really_ think that a silly old well would save you. Surely you didn't think I would be that dumb. And _surely_ you didn't think that I really changed. I thought I raised you better then that." Kori smirked. She already hated that smirk, but now she hated it even more. She didn't know what to do though, she was trapped in the well, and her dad was at the top. Most other people wouldn't think it was that bad, but they didn't know her dad. They didn't know that the reason she was in the well was because she was trying to travel back 500 years to seek help and protection from an inu-hanyou, no, they would think she was crazy.

"If you don't get your fat lazy ass up her _right this second_ you won't like what I'm going to do, although it doesn't matter if you come up or not. I just don't want to climb down a dirty place like that." Kori spoke in a bored tone. Kagome just stared back up at him.

"I see, I guess I'll have to go down then. I suppose I'll just have to make this harder for you." He sighed and jumped down, roughly landing besides Kagome.

Finally realizing how bad the situation was, she quickly backed up against the wall, trying to see if there was any way that she could escape. She couldn't hit him, punch him, kick him, or anything like that. It would just make her like him. No, she's better then that. She would never turn into anything like that. As he got closer and closer to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and something else that smelled horrible, but she couldn't figure out what. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized it was drugs, illegal drugs. She winced when a hand came out and hit her face hard. Falling to her knees from the impact, she stared back up at him, knowing all she could do this time was to take the beating and _then_ do something. She couldn't do anything now, not yet at least.

"Did I say you could sit? Stand up, bitch!" He shouted at her. Wincing, she slowly stood up, her face staring at the ground.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

A kick in her stomach, harder then his usual, when she realized the drugs weren't making him tired and sluggish like she thought, but even more alert, and even stronger then before. Mentally wincing at the pain, she lifted her head and stared into his eyes that were filled with hatred. But there was something else too. Something that had been there for a while. Something she never really knew what it was. Something she now knew what it was.

Something called lust.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I AM SO SORRY! MICROSOFT WORD BROKE DOWN ON MY COMPUTER AND I HAD TO WAIT FOREVER TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER!!! IM SO SORRRRRRRRRY! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyway**

**YES! Her dad is gonna rape her, and the part with inuyasha, and the second part with kagome happened at the same time, just to clear that up. Sorry again for the long update. I plan to update my other fics sometime this weekend. Also its time for another survey!**

**Ahem**

**Since I know that some people like it, but I don't know about you guys, do you think I should put the rape scene? Of course, the rating would go up, which could mean I MIGHT do a lemon later with inuyasha and kagome or something. I don't know. Let me know in your reviews, ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was strange really. The whole time _he_ fucked her, he didn't say anything. But what really surprised her, was that neither did she. She didn't even try to stop him. She just gave up, and that's what scared her. She couldn't even protect herself, she always needed Inuyasha. She couldn't even protect what she wanted to save for him. Her virginity. But now it was gone, stolen by the body of her sick, twisted, father. She knew she had to cross the well, to go back to the feudal era. She couldn't stay there. It had taken all her strength to go get the Shikon jewel from her room and return back outside. She was grateful that her father was passed out on the couch, probably from all the beer he drank. She couldn't change. She just didn't want to. As much as she wanted to cry and cry and cry, she knew she couldn't. She had to go back. Then she could cry, cry as hard as she wanted. Not that she hadn't already. Because of all the tears she cried her throat had become dried out, a burning sensation stuck there. Her clothes were torn in all the wrong places. Her shirt was not a shirt, just pieces of her bra that had stuck to her skin. Her body was sore _everywhere_. Miraculously, she managed to stand up and go down the stairs to the well without falling. She carefully brought her legs over the side of the well the pain coursing through her legs as she did that. Not caring, she pushed herself, falling, falling into the well, the past.

Landing on the ground, she looked up. It was night. Silence filled the area.

She desperately climbed the sides. Nearly half an hour later she was over the edge, resting, leaning against the sides. Oh how she wanted nothing more then to sleep, to sleep and never wake up. But something in the back of her head told her not to. To get to safety. She didn't want to be attacked or raped by a demon. Again.

She tried to get up, she really did, but no matter what she did she just couldn't. She just fell. Unable to take it anymore, she inhaled deeply. Ready to scream.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed out, at the top of her lungs. It was a terrified scream, one that would be made during a matter of life or death. She didn't think anyone would hear her. So she screamed again.

"INUYASHA!"

But no one came.

VVVV

"INUYASHA!"

Kaede turned her head. That was strange… she could of sworn she just heard Kagome shrieking for Inuyasha. But that was nonsense, Kagome wasn't supposed to return for a few more days! And why would Kagome shriek like that anyway?

"INUYASHA!"

There it was again, this time she was certain she heard it. Not really sure what to do, she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed to the well.

But age was not on her side today. No sooner had she walked two steps when spasms of pain shot through her right leg. She had been feeling that pain for a few days now, and knew that there was nothing she could but wait for the pain to pass, it could take up to a full day, it happened before. For now all she could do was hope Kagome was safe, because with a horrible feeling in her chest, she realized the screaming stopped. Maybe something happened? She wouldn't know, not yet at least.

VVVV

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Shippo cried out. They were still searching for the demon to kill, when Inuyasha suddenly claimed that he smelled an Oni nearby. (Oni's are a type of demon, don't know how to elaborate, sorry) With a burst of speed he ran off to the cave where he smelled it, something told him the Oni had more prey with him. If it wasn't for Kirara, then the group would have lost him bye now. Soon enough they approached the mouth of the cave, an ominous black cloud hovering near the entrance. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku rushed in, with Kirara and Shippo waiting outside. An hour later they came back out, the job clearly finished, and the Oni taken care. Glad to have killed a demon after a few day's of not having any demon to kill, they decided to celebrate. While they were nearing the well, a soul-freezing scream was heard. One they understood perfectly.

"INUYASHA!"

A look of shock ran across his face, but as he realized it was Kagome, he quickly ran off in the direction of the scream, in the direction of the well. Not sure what to do, Sango and Miroku headed on to village at a faster pace, with Shippo and Kirara following. They would help Kagome at the village. Right now, she needed Inuyasha.

VVVV

He ran as fast as he could, his speed increasing as he thought about Kagome in danger. He could smell blood and tears. Her blood and tears. He could smell her terror. Her fear.

Something had happened to her. But what?

He stopped in his tracks when he saw, but yet, he couldn't tell it was her. She was crying uncontrollably, her body shaking violently with each sob she made.

It broke his heart to see her like this. He couldn't understand it. What made her like this? He saw the bruises on her arms… her tattered skirt. No shoes on. Her left cheek was bruised, big purple and blue bruises on her arms. Blood sliding down her mouth, her lips dried. Her hair unruly, as if she not brushed it at all.

Her eyes seem to gather more tears. "Inuyasha..." and then she arched her body to the side and vomited. He quickly ran over to her, and moved her wild hair out of her face.

He could smell it. A man.

A man's scent was on her body...everywhere. In every place he wished he hadn't smelt. Once Kagome's vomiting had ceased she looked up at him, more tears forming in her eyes. He realized what had happen, and instantly his heart broke in two. Why Kagome? Why her? Of all people? It wasn't fair, but he was going to kill him. He was going to kill whoever did this to her. Kagome's soft, teary voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened. I didn't mean for it to happen this way! He was to strong, I…I didn't do anything! I could of stopped him, but" She sniffed. "but I didn't." She cried. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, he couldn't stand to see her like this. He wanted to do something, anything to help her.

"Kagome this isn't your fault! It's that bastard's fault for touching you..." he couldn't take the unbearable smell of her blood and some man on her, and knew that she hated to be in the condition she was. He picked her small broken body and carried her to the hot springs. He walked right into the springs, not bothering to ask her if she wanted to. A weak gasp escaped her lips as the hot water embraced her body.

"Kagome...you'll feel a little better," he whispered to her. She nodded.

Whatever clothes she had left was basically a ruined bra and ruined skirt, Inuyasha carefully removed them without looking at her. He couldn't help but see bruises that covered her body.

She visibly winced as the hot water poured into her wounds.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind and turned to see Miroku and Sango standing. Sango seem to be holding out bathing materials for him to help Kagome with.

"Is...Is Kagome going to be ok?" asked Miroku, his voice shaken by Kagome's appearance.

"I...don't know," Inuyasha replied softly, his eyes glued to Kagome. She didn't seem to acknowledge her friends. It was that she didn't hear them...or couldn't face them. Too ashamed by what had happened to her.

Nodding, Sango and Miroku walked back to the hut, leaving the two alone..

Inuyasha took a scrubber out of the basket that Sango had just given it to her. He handed it to Kagome and turned away so she could clean herself.

He could hear her wash herself. Suddenly he heard the loud scrubbing from behind. Turning, he saw Kagome scrubbing hard at her skin until it was red.

"I can smell him. I can feel him...please make it go away!" she sobbed.

He rushed back into the water to take away the scrubber, to reassure her, to hold her.

That was all he could do. Hold her. And if it helped, he would do it. Anything for his broken angel.

VVVV

**Wow! Longest chapter so far I think! Well, I liked it. Its emotionally, yes, and sad, yes, and its different from what I have written so far. I still like it though, and I hope you do to. The rape scene will be included, and it should appear as a flashback or dream or something in the next chapter or so. And when Inuyasha heard her scream, it was the second time she screamed, that's why there was only one scream. Well, I gotta go. Happy holidays everyone! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara arrived back at the hut, Kaede was just leaving carrying her medical kit

When Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara arrived back at the hut, Kaede was just leaving carrying her medical kit. Even after Inuyasha had gotten Kagome back to the hut he couldn't get her to calm down, the incident was too much. Finally, in desperation, he had sent a nearby villager to fetch Kaede, hoping she could do or think of something to help. In the end, Kaede had suggested that in her current state Kagome was not ready to think clearly, and had suggested that sleep might be the best option for the moment. After approval from Inuyasha, she had made a special herbal tea that would put her to sleep, which she and Inuyasha had given her before putting her into bed. When the group entered the room Kagome was in, they saw Inuyasha was still there watching the younger miko toss and whimper slightly in unsettled dreams.

When they handed Inuyasha the herbs they collected for Kagome, Inuyasha just nodded slightly while waving his hand at a bare corner of the room, indicating that they should put the plants there. Sango wondered why there was a bare corner, since it was usually crowded, and mentally gasped as she realized. That was the corner where Kagome's huge yellow bag usually went.

Shippo realized this too, as his frown grew bigger. He wasn't sure exactly what happened to Kagome, only that it was really, really bad. No one would tell him, they would only make sad faces. After a few moments of silence, except for Kagome's whimpers and movements, Shippo walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him, watching over Kagome with him. Looking up at Inuyasha a few minutes later, He spoke in a small, tired voice.

"I…I got her something…"

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, surprised. Nodding down at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips, he replied to the small kit.

"You can put it down next to her, I bet she would like that."

Inuyasha was still deathly mad at the man who did this to her. The scent wasn't familiar, so it wasn't Hojo. It was a human's scent, so it wasn't a youkai, although that didn't mean it wasn't from this time. He would need to ask Kagome who the bastard was so he could murder him. No one, _NO ONE_, touched Kagome like that. **No One**. He didn't know what to do though, cause he knew Kagome definitely didn't want to talk about what happened. He had to stay calm, if he snapped, it would definitely scare Kagome, and he didn't want to do that. He sighed, again, he just didn't know anymore. What if Kagome didn't like him anymore? He wasn't there to protect her…He wouldn't blame her is she hated him, he hated himself too.

Miroku couldn't believe it happened to Kagome. Why? Why Kagome? She was the most undeserving person of this… this crime. Kagome was pure, was happy, had a smile and laugh that could cheer up anyone. But now…Now he doubted she ever be the same. It didn't matter what he, Inuyasha, or anyone else would say. He had seen this happen before. As a monk, many young woman came up to him (much to his pleasure) They would ask him if they could ever redeem themselves in the name of Kami-sama, and once Miroku learned of what happened, all lecherous thoughts vanished. He wasn't _that_ bad. But he knew, he knew there were woman out there that never recovered.

Sango couldn't believe it. Kagome, why Kagome? This wasn't the first time she had seen this. Back in her home village there was a woman. A woman that like her, cam to the village to train and become a demon slayer. She never did. A month after she came, she was raped. The woman disapproved, the men stayed away. Although the rapist was banished for his crimes, she couldn't recover. That same month, she killed herself. A young woman, training hard to become a demon slayer. Sango knew that it would be different for Kagome. Kagome was different; she had friends that would support her no matter what. Kagome still had Inuyasha.

VVVV

When Kagome first opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a bouquet of flowers. Startled, she gave off a small shriek, awakening the two other members in the room, unknown to her. Calming down, she outstretched her arms to grasp onto the flowers. She pulled them closer to her. She breathed their scent in, when it all came back to her. What happened, 24 hours ago. She thought. How long has it been? She jumped up and looked around her, the flowers slipping down. She realized she was back in the feudal era, but she didn't know how long she had been asleep. She had to go back, or else her father would get even madder at her. She didn't know why she bothered to come back anyway. It wasn't like she could be accepted here. She knew how things were different here. Virginity was considered Kami's greatest gif to humans, and hers was ripped away. She could never be treated as an equal here. Inuyasha probably hated her now. Why would he even like her when he still had Kikyo, pure and untouched. A simple wish on the Shikon no Tama could bring her back to life and they could be the couple they were. Tears came to her eyes, before she leaned over her knees and started to cry. Why her? Why did she have to be raped? And by her own father…. Her cries turned to sobs, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she did the first thing that she thought of. She screamed. Loud. It worked though, the hand was gone. But not for long, two warm hands came around her and brought her in a warm embrace against a strong chest. A familiar strong chest. Eyes wide, she pulled back, but the arms just pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry" A strong voice whispered in her ears.

And she couldn't take it. She leaned back so fast and slapped whoever's face was there. Hard. The sound implied that the slap was stronger than she thought she could ever make. Blinking fast and breathing hard, she looked up to see who it was and tried to figure out what just happened.

When Kagome first screamed, Inuyasha didn't really know what to do. He knew she was scared though, so he nodded in Shippo's direction to go fetch Kaede, Sango, or even Miroku, As long as they knew what to do. Shippo ran out the door, and Inuyasha, unsure what to do while the time passed, leaned over to embrace Kagome in what was supposed to be a comforting hug. When he felt Kagome pull back, he pulled her closer, all though he wasn't sure why. He knew she was scared, it was obvious, but it was as if his arms He whispered into her ear, saying he was sorry. Sorry for not being there… sorry for everything. He wasn't sure what happened next, but all of a sudden his arms were empty and he heard a crack. His cheek was now throbbing as he tried to process what just happened.

They both heard thudding sounds and turned to face the door, where Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo. Sango ran to comfort Kagome, who was still breathing hard. Miroku gave Inuyasha a look and sat down next to him, knowing that a man was probably not who Kagome wanted to see at the moment. Kaede walked over to Kagome as well, with Shippo perched on her shoulder, glaring at Inuyasha and then turning his attention to Kagome. Kaede kneeled down next to Kagome and began to whisper soothing words to her as she opened her medicine kit. Sango was rocking Kagome to calm her. Inuyasha didn't miss the glare Sango shot at him.

Although Kagome was grateful that her friends did indeed care for her, or at lest wanted to help her, she couldn't help but feel so helpless, so dependent on everyone else. She knew in the old days this would never have happened. She blinked her eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. She hated it. She hated feeling so useless… She just stared at the wall in front of her as Sango and Kaede both tried to soothe her. She suddenly felt added weight on her lap and looked down, startled, but determined not to scream. Shippo was on her lap, his tiny arms wrapped around her in an embrace. Every cell in her body was screaming at the pain, physical and mental. It still hurt…down there… And having weight on her lap, even though it was Shippo, it still felt so heavy to her. She couldn't help it, she gave off a small gasp. Shippo immediately looked up. Seeing the look of pain on her face, he jumped down and sat next to Sango, staring worriedly up at the woman he called his mother.

Sango smiled reassuringly at Shippo, then continued to focus on Kagome, The poor girl was shaking uncontrollably, thought there were no tears coming out, she knew the Kagome desperately wanted to cry.

"It's Ok Kagome. You can cry. Cry all you want. We don't care."

And she did.

VVVV

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up. The tears were still coming, Kaede had left, having other people to tend to, but Sango was still comforting Kagome, Shippo was still watching Kagome, and Miroku was praying for Kagome. Inuyasha still sported a mark on his cheek, but he didn't say a word to her.

"Kagome."

There it was again! But who was it? It wasn't coming from the room.

"Kagome. Come back. Don't be a bad girl now."

And she suddenly realized who it was.

"NO! go away! I don't...I don't want…" She broke off. She couldn't continue. Her life would always be like this she realized. She didn't like it, but that's how it was now. She could never be the girl she was before. Never. Life would be different now. Every day would be like this. Medicine from Kaede, comfort from Sango, and glances from everyone. No one would be able to accept her anymore. She was sure of it. Everyone would look at her the same. A helpless girl raped, by her own father. She made her decision. She would return. She didn't care anymore, she couldn't take it. She felt so helpless. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She was tired of crying, but it felt like it was all she could do.

So she screamed. She put everything into that scream. Her hatred to her father, her hatred for everything. She would never be the same anymore. All because of one man. One twisted man. He ruined everything. Her hopes, her dreams. Her future. She screamed again, trying to release her feelings. She broke down sobbing. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. She curled up as small as she could, shaking off Sango, and spoke. Her voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming.

"Please…Please just leave." She whispered. She didn't miss the surprised glances, but they all complied. Getting up, they all left one by one, they turned back, giving Kagome a small comforting smile, but she just turned around. She couldn't deal with it. Soon, she was alone. All alone. But for some reason, it felt worse. She turned and faced the wall. It was what separated her from everyone else. It was what made her alone. Screaming, she punched the wall as hard as she could, as she broke down crying. It was because of th damn walls that no one helped her! If the stupid walls weren't there, someone would have heard her. She would have been heard. She wouldn't have been raped. She continuously slammed her fists against the walls, until they started to bleed, but still she continued. She didn't know how long she had been hitting the wall, but she suddenly felt a comforting hand on her wrist.

"Stop."

Kagome looked up, the tears still coming down, although not as hard. There was Inuyasha, his face in an expression she had never seen before. Just looking at Inuyasha and his expression brought a new round of tears.

"It'll be ok." He whispered. Pulling her into a warm, comforting embrace.

They both knew he was lying.

**Sniffle I'm sooooooooo sorry for the super long update. I don't know what I was thinking! But please don't kill me! You all should thank one person though. On , I received a comment that really inspired me too write, no offense to other comments and reviews! But this person, her review made me feel so happy that I decided to write a new chapter, and it's ok. It might seem overdramatic to some, but I think that its good. It's pretty emotional. Lots of crying and screaming. Not too much dialogue, but still an ok chapter. I don't know. What do you think? I won't know unless you tell me! And I know it's been a really long time since I wrote, but that's because im not receiving that many reviews or comments. They really inspire me to write, as you may have noticed. When there are little or no reviews, I think you don't like it so I don't write. This chapter has been my longest I think. It's 4 and a bit pages. I think that's all I have to say in this authors note. Until next time! (and 'next time' will depend on how many of you review!)**

**OH! An by the way, the really inspiring review is from ****Princess Stormcloud0217 Thanks a lot!! **


	10. Author's Note Regarding the Future of HP

Hello all!

I know it's been quite a while since my last update…

Sorry about that!

But I have some good and bad news for you pertaining to this story.

The bad news is that I've abandoned it, although I'm sure you all realized that by now (sorry again!)

The good news is that I'm picking it up again!

I've created a new username ( **somethingworthdyingfor **)

And have started to rewrite this story under a new title ( **She'll Need a Savior **)

While there are many similar elements between SNS and HP, I've added new twists to SNS.

My main reason for rewriting this story is because I liked it, but I hated the writing. I started HP years ago when my writing skills had not yet developed. Now I'm older and have drastically improved my writings. Because HP was important to me at the time, it doesn't feel write to delete it. So I've decided to start over under a new penname.

I also plan on rewriting some of my other stories, but keep in mind it will take a while to get everything up.

I do hope you haven't lost complete interest in the story, I have some great ideas for the rewrite and I would be thrilled to get some feedback from you guys!

Thanks again for sticking as long as you did with HP, hope to see you in the new version, SNS!


End file.
